The Forgotten
by KeeperOfDreams93
Summary: Five magical children find an orphanage for magical children by accident. They struggle with an inner battle as they watch other children be adopted. Will they end up separating? Will they all find homes? Is being separated as bad as they think it is? Where will the end up? AU. OCs. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone you can recognize. All events, places or things are used in fictional way.

**Claimer: **I do own my own characters, the story plotline and any original places or things. Don't use any of this fanfiction without my permission but I may allow people to use things I create in my story.

**WARNING**: Mentions of adult crimes, mild adult references

**Summary:** Five magical children find an orphanage for magical children by accident. They struggle with an inner battle as they watch other children be adopted. Will they end up separating? Will they all find homes? Is being separated as bad as they think it is? Where will the end up? AU.

**"The Forgotten,"**

**Chapter 1 "Madam Jenkins' Orphanage,"**

A boy around eleven years old and a girl around ten were pulling along three younger kids on a dirt path. It was a very dark night with only the stars and the moon for light. The youngest little girl kept looking back where she could only see the smoke from what used to be their house.

"Leslie stop looking back. We are free from the nightmare. He was a horrible man," said the oldest girl.

The little girl didn't say a thing just looked down at her feet and continued to walk. She knew deep down the older girl was right. He hurt people.

"Hush, muggle village," said the boy.

They silently crept through the village. All the windows were shut. The boy knew that it must mean there is a werewolf legend. He looked back at the other children. He knew if there was a werewolf he couldn't protect them all. It wasn't possible.

They continued on their path. It got darker and darker until they could barely see each other. The mist wasn't helping with eerie feeling. CRACK! The youngest girl screamed. Everyone stopped moving out of fear.

The second youngest girl stepped toward the sound. "Emilee get back here," growled the older boy. The girl glared at him but didn't stop looking. A woman and man appeared out of the wood. The girl jumped backwards falling on her butt.

"Lucius put that away they are just children," said a woman.

"Have any of you seen a boy with blond hair?" asked Lucius.

"Besides my brothers?" asked Emilee getting off the ground.

"Of course child," said Lucius.

"We haven't seen anyone. Even if we had why should I tell you?" asked Emilee.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Lucius.

"Should I?" asked Emilee.

"Lucius they're probably just muggles. Just leave them be," said the woman.

"We aren't muggles," said Emilee.

"Who are you?" asked Lucius.

"Emilee," said Emilee.

"I mean your surname," said Lucius.

"Erm-I-I-don't have one," said Emilee stuttering realizing she couldn't remember.

"Backer," said the oldest boy.

"Impossible, he isn't married and certain has no children. Thankfully," said the woman.

"Narcissa he did say he kept 'little trophies'," said Lucius.

"Oh Merlin, I didn't imagine this," said Narcissa.

"What do we do with them?" asked Lucius.

"Take them to Madam Jenkins," said Narcissa.

Emilee turned as a boy with blond hair came walking down the path. He had on pajamas. Emilee made on odd face at him. It was way too cold to be out in pajamas.

"There you are Draco! Where in Merlin's name have you been!" yelled Lucius.

The boy remained impassive as he continued to get closer. Then he walked right into Emilee repeatedly until Emilee moved over. Emilee shook her head confused.

"Lucius quit yelling he's sleep walking again," said Narcissa.

"We need to start locking the doors," said Lucius grabbing Draco's shoulders so he couldn't move.

"Do you want me to take them to Madame Jenkins?" asked Narcissa.

"Go ahead. I'll be taking him home," said Lucius walking Draco up the path towards a mansion off in the distance.

Narcissa summoned a portkey to her hand. "Gather around and take hold of part of this," she said. Emilee was the first to do so since she was the closest. The other four fallowed. SNAP! The world was spinning around them. Everyone screamed as they were falling. They all hit the ground hard gasping for air.

"You'll get used to that," said Narcissa helping each child up.

The kids stared at the faded red brick building that had vines growing up the side. As Narcissa pushed open the front gate it changed. It was a bright red with swings, slides and a merry-go-round. It didn't look so scary anymore. A sign appeared on the front lawn that read 'Madame Jenkins's Orphanage for Magical Children'.

"Come on," said Narcissa encouraging the children to fallow. Emilee was the first to move as always.

Narcissa knocked on the door. There was a bit of ruckus behind the door. "Who in Merlin's name is knocking at this hour?" asked a younger female voice. "Drop offs," said an older woman. A pump woman with wild white hair appeared in the doorway.

"Narcissa, what a surprise," said the woman trying to fix her hair.

"We found this magical children while out on a stroll," said Narcissa. She leaned in to be closer to the woman.

"Orphans. Let's just say they were taken from murder scenes," whispered Narcissa. "Dear me, the poor things," gasped the woman looking at the children with sincerity in her blue eyes.

"Come on my dears," said the woman making hand movements for the children to come in.

Emilee came in first fallowed by a boy with brown hair around the same height as Emilee. Leslie fallowed them grasping hold of the oldest girl's hand. The oldest boy was the last to enter the building.

"Thank you Narcissa," said the woman.

"No problem Gwendolyn," said Narcissa.

POP! Narcissa disappeared. Gwendolyn shut the door. She watched the children with sad eyes. She couldn't imagine the horrors the poor children had gone through.

"Now what are your names?" asked Gwendolyn.

"I'm Emilee and this is my twin brother Eric. He doesn't talk," said Emilee.

"I'm Derick," said the oldest boy.

"This is Leslie and I'm Annemarie," said the oldest girl.

Gwendolyn knew from a first look who was related and who was not. Emilee and Eric had the same blue eyes. Derick had the same curly dark brown hair and brown eyes as Annemarie. Leslie had bright red hair and green eyes.

"Do you children know your last names?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Only what he told us and we know that we aren't all siblings, said Derick.

"Well then, I suppose we'll just have to make some up," said Gwendolyn "but first you must all get to bed."

"Where is bed?" asked Leslie.

"Joanna, please lead the boys to their room," called Gwendolyn.

"Of course Madame Jenkins," said a tall thin woman with long brown hair. Johanna had to tear Eric from Emilee and he screamed when she touched him.

"Don't be so rough!" yelled Gwendolyn.

Johanna huffed. "Don't you dare huff at me! You work for me, if you are going to mistreat children I will fire you and you won't be able to get another job because I'll report child abuse to the Ministry!" yelled Gwendolyn. Johanna gently pushed the boys away from the girls. "Ages?" asked Johanna. "Eleven," said Derick "he's eight."

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine," said Gwendolyn "Johanna just cranky at this time of night."

"Sure," said Annemarie.

"What are your ages?" asked Gwendolyn.

"I'm eight," said Emilee.

"I'm seven," said Leslie.

"Ten," said Annemarie.

Gwendolyn knew finding homes for the younger girls were going to be easier than the older girl. The younger they are with traumatic events the easier it is to find homes. She knew of several families she had in mind.

Gwendolyn opened the door to the older girls' room first. Annemarie went into the room. Gwendolyn gave her a nightgown. Annemarie got into an empty bed and turned her head away from the younger two girls in the hallway.

It was up another level before Gwendolyn stopped at the next door. "Here you go girls," said Gwendolyn. Leslie went straight in but Emilee stayed where she was.

"He killed my older sister," said Emilee. Gwendolyn blinked at Emilee bluntness. Gwendolyn frowned, this little girl had been seen a lot. "I'm so sorry dear," said Gwendolyn.

"He killed my parents too. I know it," said Emilee.

"How do you know such things?" asked Gwendolyn knowing she would regret asking. But she had to be informed so she could find appropriate homes.

"He did those things to my sister before Annamarie set the house fire. I-I-I can see things," said Emilee.

"What kind of things?" asked Gwendolyn gently.

"I see the past and the future. He told me I was a Seer, that's why he kept me," said Emilee.

"Oh," said Gwendolyn letting out a deep breath. She was glad it wasn't some level of insanity. She could deal with the traumatic events but not the insanity.

"That is what a Seer is. You must be a very powerful one to see the past," said Gwendolyn, as a former Healer knowing that it was extremely rare for a Seer to vision the past.

Emilee finally entered the room. Gwendolyn sighed, she was going to have a lot of work to do. She gave the girls nightgowns and they put them on. Leslie took the bottom punk on the end near the window and Emilee took the top bunk. "Shh girls go to sleep. You can talk to them in the morning," said Gwendolyn to the other girls as she passed each set of eight bunk beds.

Emilee looked out the tall glass window at the moon. She wondered if she should be afraid of the full moon or grateful for it. She closed her eyes hearing her sister telling her that the full moon wasn't a bad thing. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Was that from the past? No, it wasn't. Now she was sure she was crazy. Now she was hearing voices. She calmed herself down and was overcome with a feeling of relief. She knew her sister was in a better place now and that she only wanted Emilee know that. She turned over in the bed.

"Psst," whispered a voice.

Emilee squinted her eyes trying to see in the darkness. She could see a girl with blond pigtails looking at her. She couldn't help smiling. She didn't feel so lonely knowing that her 'family' wasn't alone.

"Hey, my name is Hannah," whispered the girl.

"My name is Emilee," whispered Emilee.

"That's a pretty name," whispered Hannah.

"Yours is too," said Emilee.

"Why are you here?" asked Hannah.

"My parents are dead," said Emilee going with that story. She was going to forget all about Backer. He never existed and Bethany died a peaceful death in her sleep. That was what she was going to believe for now on.

"My parents abandoned me here. They wanted a little boy not a little girl. Most pureblood families are like that. Madame Jenkins said she always tries to put pureblood children with other pureblood families that's why it has taken so long for me. Pureblood families want little boys not little girls," sad Hannah "I'm sorry I talk a lot.

"Shut up Hannah," said another girl's voice.

"Yea, go to sleep," said another girl.

"I'll talk to you in the morning," said Hannah.

"Agreed," said Emilee.

For the first time in her young eight year old life she had a friend. She had never had a friend before. She was so excited. She couldn't wait for tomorrow. Maybe the full moon wasn't so bad after all. She closed her eyes and went to sleep dreaming of what tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. I really hope you review. I want to know what you readers think of it. Criticism welcome. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. Also if you like to Belta-read this story or make a cover for it please PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything or anyone you can recognize. All events, places or things are used in fictional way.

**Claimer: **I do own my own characters, the story plotline and any original places or things. Don't use any of this fanfiction without my permission but I may allow people to use things I create in my story.

**WARNING**: may have mild swearing, mild adult references, mentions of child abuse

"**The Forgotten,"**

**Chapter 2 "Stepping Stones,"**

The next few days were pretty basic. Emilee spent less time with Annemarie, Leslie, Derick and even Eric. She spent most of her time playing with Hannah. She found that for the first time ever she could be happy and free with Hannah.

Eric had his own friends too. He had fun playing football with them. No one laughed at him for not talking to anyone. Everyone was very nice to him. He felt at home.

Leslie also had her own group of friends. She was always playing tag and getting into trouble for doing things that were dangerous. She got along great with all the kids her age even the boy. She liked to play with the boys when the girls thought it was too dirty or messy.

Annemarie never talked to anyone. She just sat there on the back porch glaring at anyone that got close. If she did talk she would always swear, kick and punch people. She wasn't ever friendly with anyone. She was just pleasant, on a good day, to the kids she had grown up with.

Derick would play Quidditch with the older boys. He kept the older boys from making fun Eric. He learned a lot about Hogwarts and gotten his acceptance letter to Hogwarts, finally. He got along great with the other guys.

"Emilee, may I barrow you for a minute?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Of course, Madame Jenkins," said Emilee stopping what she was doing and coming right away. She jumped over Annemarie's leg seeing it before she could trip over it. Gwendolyn sighed, Annemarie needed a lot of work.

Emilee came into the kitchen. She wiped her feet off before she walked on the tile. Then she sat down at a chair when Gwendolyn motioned for her to do so.

"We have a potion here that is going to tell us your blood purity, we're going to take a strand of hair then see what happens," explained Gwendolyn.

Emilee nodded pulling a strand of her own hair. She gave it to Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn dropped it into the potion. The liquid bubbled and started to change colours. It finally stayed at purple.

"You're pureblood it seems. Well, that's interesting," said Gwendolyn.

"What does that mean?" asked Emilee.

"I have to call the Ministry over to find out who you are," said Gwendolyn.

"Oh, can I go play with Hannah now?" asked Emilee.

"Of course and tell Hannah we have another family coming at two to see her," said Gwendolyn.

"Okay," said Emilee having no idea what that meant.

Emilee jumped over Annemarie's leg once again and ran off to the swing were Hannah was still swinging. She reclaimed her swing next to Hannah that Hannah had been saving.

"What did Madame Jenkins want?" asked Hannah pumping her legs back and forth.

"She had me put a strand of hair in potion," said Emilee.

"What colour did it change too?" asked Hannah excitedly. Emilee was worried she was going to flip over in her swing.

"Purple," said Emilee.

"Your pureblood like me," said Hannah with a big smile.

"And Madame Jenkins said a female is coming to see you at two," said Emilee.

"Oh my goodness! Maybe I'll get adopted today!" cheered Hannah.

"What is adopted?" asked Emilee.

"It when a family takes you in and you become their child," said Hannah.

"Wouldn't that mean I'll never see you again," said Emilee frowning.

"Of course not silly! I can visit, kids do it all the time. Also Madame Jenkins lets people visit friends away from the orphanage all the time. We're going to be going to Hogwarts so I'll see you there too," said Hannah.

"I guess so," said Emilee looking at her feet.

"And I can write too. I can tell you all about my new family," said Hannah.

"It won't be that bad I suppose," Emilee said.

"It won't be long before you're adopted. Madame Jenkins has turned down several families already looking to adopt you, she is telling them there are steps that have to be done before you can be adopted. I heard her saw so," said Hannah.

"I couldn't leave Eric. He needs me," said Emilee.

"Maybe that's why she turned down all those people. She wants you two to be together," said Hannah.

Emilee doubted anyone would want a boy that doesn't talk. She had to get Eric to talk. She wanted to make sure he at least got adopted. If they didn't end up together she wanted to make sure he'd end up getting adopted.

It started to rain so all the kids had to go inside. They all gathered in the three different playrooms. One for toddlers and babies. Another for younger kids. And the other for the big kids. Emilee and Hannah played with each other until it was two o'clock and Hannah had to meet her possible family. Emilee turned away from the glass windows, so possible adoptees could see the kids, she didn't want people to see her cry. She didn't want Hannah to leave still. Eric sat down next to her. She didn't even notice at first since she was watching the rain fall.

"Sorry Eric I didn't see you there," said Emilee. She was glad he was there though. Whenever she was sad she felt at least not scared when Eric was around. It must be a brother thing, she told herself. She didn't feel that way around other boys.

"Why don't you talk?" asked Emilee. Eric just looked at her. She had never asked him why he didn't talk before. "Don't take that the wrong way. But I mean you can hear me so why can't you speak?" asked Emilee. Eric turned his head to the window. Emilee had an idea. She got up and found a drawing paper and crayon. She ran back to Eric ignoring the two families watching her age group.

"Try to write it," said Emilee holding out the paper and crayon.

Eric took the crayon and started to move it along the paper. He wrote 'sad'. "You don't talk because you're sad?" asked Emilee. He shook his head 'no'. "Oh you meant I'm sad. I'll be okay," said Emilee. He then wrote 'Bethany dead'. Emilee nodded 'yes'. He then wrote 'killed parents'. Emilee nodded 'yes'. She had no idea how big of a break through this was. Then he wrote 'speak, sound, get hurt'. Emilee nearly cried knowing what he meant. She didn't think that the man had ever hurt Eric. Now she was angry. 'Angry, I feel it' he wrote. She realized her brother could feel others feelings. "Can I have the paper?" asked Emilee. Eric gave it to her moving over back to his friends. She went to the door and pushed it open. She found Miss Lauren first, she took care of the babies mostly but sometimes took care of the younger kids too.

"What do you have there?" asked Lauren in an excited high pitched voice, as if talking to a toddler.

The families that had been watching through the windows were now looking at Lauren and Emilee. It was hard not to given how loud Lauren was. Emilee didn't even notice they were there. She was too absorbed in what she was doing. Emilee pushed the paper towards Lauren. Lauren took the paper. Her face lit up once she realized what it was. "Is this Eric's?' asked Lauren. "Yes," said Emilee. "Merlin, I'll be right back. Incredible," Lauren said knocking on a door. Gwendolyn opened it with a stern face since Lauren had interrupted the meeting with Hannah and her possible future parents. Emilee could hear the two adults talking but not what they were saying. Emilee guessed Gwendolyn had excused herself when she came over to Emilee.

"Were you asking Eric questions?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Yes," said Emilee.

"Did you give him a crayon and paper?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Yeah," said Emilee.

"Why?" asked Gwendolyn.

"Bethany taught Eric and me how to write our letters. And you have me draw my feelings so why couldn't Eric write his feelings," said Emilee.

"Do you have any idea what he meant here?" asked Gwendolyn pointing to the 'speak, sound, get hurt' part. Emilee got teary eyed. She could only nodded yes.

"Well, I suppose it was my fault for not assuming that," said Gwendolyn.

"Lauren call the doctor please. I think we may be able to get Eric to talk," said Gwendolyn. She had handled child abuse before. Why abuse one child but not the other? Maybe there was child abuse on both ends. There was only one way to find out.

"Emilee go back and play for now," said Gwendolyn. Emilee finally noticed the families watching. She didn't really pay that much attention as she went back into the playroom.

"No one is sick it's just a special doctor we have for certain things that need special care. It's nothing that can't be fixed," said Gwendolyn.

"Do you have a special needs child?" asked a mother holding a little girl's hand.

"No that's not what I meant. Sometimes kids here need special treatment when they first get here. We just had five kids that just came in. We haven't been able to get this little boy to talk and he's finally communicated and we want to see if we can get him to speak," said Gwendolyn.

"Can't you just ask him to speak?" asked the little girl.

"I wish it was that easy sweetie," said Gwendolyn.

"Their twins," said another woman.

"Yes," said Gwendolyn.

"How can you tell?" asked Lauren.

"I have a set of twin boys. I could tell how they interact with each other. They also have the same eyes and are near the same height," said the woman.

"I'm sorry I really have to get back to this meeting. Lauren let me know when the doctor arrives," said Gwendolyn "there are a few things he has to know before we do anything else."

"Of course," said Lauren.

It was a few more hours before the doctor arrived. By that time Hannah's possible parents were starting to leave and Hannah was getting ready to go back into the playroom. Gwendolyn was already in the entrance hallway.

"Doctor Keller, nice to see you," said Gwendolyn.

"Nice to see you Gwendolyn," said the Doctor.

"I want you to meet two new children we got. Set of twins," said Gwendolyn.

"Ah, twins. Very interesting to work with," said the Doctor.

"The boy won't talk and the girl I believe is hiding a lot of emotions. I believe the boy has been abused and possibly the girl too, it may just be that she's seen a lot. The girl is a seer, Level A. They don't like being touched," said Gwendolyn.

"Level A, that's rare," said the Doctor.

It took several minutes to get Eric and Emilee into a room the Doctor. Both of the kids fought being in a room alone with a man. Emilee who hadn't even talked back fought so much Gwendolyn nearly had to tie her down to the chair.

"Now kids I'm not going to hurt you," said the Doctor.

Gwendolyn finally got the door shut. It had been a long time before she had that much trouble getting kids to see the Doctor. She was starting to get too old for that type of stuff.

"What are your names?" asked the Doctor.

"You smell weird," said Emilee.

"It's just my shampoo," said the Doctor.

Eric didn't say anything put he started to tug on Emilee's arm. He didn't want her talking to the doctor. He knew that smell and it wasn't shampoo. He didn't like the doctor.

They sat there in silence. The doctor would take sips out of his flask. Eric kept grabbing Emilee's wrist but she wasn't noticing. He was getting frustrated. He wanted Emilee away from the doctor. He was getting agitated by the situation. Emilee watched the doctor trying to understand the man.

"Emilee g-g-go away. Ba-ba-bad man," said Eric stuttering with his words.

Emilee starred at Eric with wide eyes. It was the first time she could remember her brother talking. It was like the first stepping stone to finding a home. If he could talk then maybe they could find a family together.

"I don't think I'm a bad man but great improvement," said the Doctor moving slightly in his chair.

"S-st-stay away from her," said Eric in a firm voice. Emilee had seen Eric protect her before. She knew he could feel other's feelings so maybe the Doctor was a bad man. She got up and reached for the door put the Doctor waved his wand locking the door so she couldn't leave. Eric got up and tried to open the door he turned and glared at the Doctor.

"Open the door," said Eric firmly starting to find his voice. He was standing in front of Emilee. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his little sister.

"Not until our session is over," said the doctor.

Emilee banged on the door. She wanted out. She was starting to get scared. She had a feeling Eric was right.

"Quit it!" yelled the Doctor. Eric's ears turned red. No one yelled at his sister. An orange glow formed around Eric and a slight breeze picked up in the room.

Soon the room started to twirl around like a tornado. Emilee curled up in a ball. She started to sob. She was terrified out of her mind. She wanted this to stop. She wanted to be away from the Doctor.

The Doctor slowly began to morph into 'him'. Emilee didn't see this since she was curled up into a ball but Eric did. The wind picked up even more. His anger was fuelling the windstorm. He wanted to protect his sister.

Just as Backer drew his wand the door flew off its hinges. There was a soft yellow glow around Emilee. It was radiating from a locket around her neck. Soon as Gwendolyn fired a hex from her wand at Backer, since she was looking at the real Doctor.

The real Doctor picked Emilee up taking her away from the fight. Eric fallowed just like that the wind stop. Eric curled up into a ball next to Emilee. Backer disappeared right as Aurors appeared. Emilee was a lump in a log refusing or unable to move from her position. "Back off she's scared, leave her be," ordered the Doctor. The Aurors retreated a bit.

"Asking children such questions is not ethnical. They are just mere children. They've seen a lot of horrors in their lifetime. He's a very sick man that's all that matters. Leave the poor children be now," said the Doctor. Gwendolyn had carry Emilee back into the room and put her on the top bunk. It wasn't until she was in the bed did Emilee even move.

"Emilee, Emilee," called Hannah a half hour later.

Emilee sleepily awoke. She turned to face towards Hannah. She wanted to go back to her dreamless sleep. It was so amazing not half a prediction or vision of the past. "Yes," whispered Emilee.

"That family is going to adopt me," said Hannah.

"That's great," mumbled Emilee closing her eyes.

"Emilee," called Hannah.

"Yeah," said Emilee forcing her eyes open.

"Their last name is Abbott. They only wanted a pureblood little girl," said Hannah.

Emilee started to doze off again. She was so tired. She wanted to go back to sleep. Sleep sounded so good at the moment.

"Emilee," called Hannah.

"Huh," mumbled Emilee not even opening her eyes this time.

"I promise I'll write. I leave tomorrow morning," said Hannah.

"Okay," said Emilee. "Sleep now?" she asked. She wanted to sleep and not feel like a bad person. She didn't quite know that listing to Hannah was being a good friend not really a good person in general. How could she know that when she hasn't really been in the outside world.

Emilee returned to her dreamless sleep at last. But somewhere deep down she felt this achy feeling. But she didn't know what it was and so was too tired to question it. She had a very dramatic day.

* * *

_Thank you for reading guys. I really love writing this story, it will go on even if no one reads it. I still would love reviews. Quick shoutout to Guest Shirley for reviewing my first chapter. _

_This is another quick note on the characters. Annemarie is Bipolar, I made her that way due to the abuse and horror that was in her life. It may be a while before Eric speaks again, it's important to the story._


End file.
